Criminal MindsLaw and Order SVU
by Ambie Danielle
Summary: SA Jennifer Jareau becomes a Detective at the Special Victims Unit.
1. The Big Move

Jennifer Jareau (JJ) sighed as she once again looked in the rearview mirror at her five year-old daughter, Maddie. She was sleeping, her head leaned against the window, the seat belt pad on her neck. The Power Puff Girls blanket was being held tightly by her tiny hands. Traffic was getting heavier as they drove more into NYC. JJ was depressed, but she knew she had to stay strong for Maddie. Two weeks earlier, she found out that she was being tranferred from being a Special Agent at the BAU to being a Detective working for the Manhatten Special Victims Unit. For reasons being, ever since Maddie was born JJ's work had slacked. She wanted to spend more time with her daughter. But even working at the BAU for desk duty still didn't give her enough time to come home at night.

Maddie started to whimper as she slowly woke up. JJ looked back and smiled. This was the first time in months her and Maddie had spent time alone together. "How was your nap?" JJ asked, trying not to act frustrated because the traffic was now at a complete stand still. Maddie, who was still half asleep, rubbed her eyes then said, "I guess so." Maddie gazed out the window smiling at the bright lights of the big city. It was eight at night, way past Maddie's bedtime, and JJ still hadn't found her apartment building. "Sweetie, are you hungry?" JJ asked. "I could get us some dinner. You want McDonalds?" Maddie was basically zoned out until she heard the word "dinner" come out of her mommy's mouth. "Chicken nuggets." Maddie replied, like she was starving. JJ nodded, knowing that they were going to have to make a huge detour in their drive. "As soon as I see a McDonald's, we'll stop." JJ explained to her. "But we might have to get a hotel room tonight." Maddie sighed. "But mommy." Maddie whined. "I wanna sleep in my own bed tonight." "I know." JJ said. "But I'm having trouble finding our building. I promise, first thing in the morning we'll find our apartment, and we;ll get to sleep in our own beds."

Finally they got to Manhatten, no McDonald's in sight. Two hours of sitting in traffic, and Maddie had already fallen back asleep. The doorman at the apartment building greeted JJ as she walked up to the double doors, Maddie in her arms. Even thought Maddie was five, she was littled from her premature birth. "Excuse me." JJ said, trying to push open the door but having a hard time. "Could you please help me with this door?" JJ tried to speak in a quiet tone, not to wake Maddie. The doorman walked over and pushed the door open. JJ nodded which meant thankyou.

Around ten thirty JJ had gotten into her apartment, put Maddie in the bed, and managed to slip into her own pajamas. The whole apartment was already furnished, thanks to the head of FBI. JJ couldn't sleep, so she decided to look at Maddie's baby book. The book was filled with pictures and little bracelets from the day Maddie was born. Everyone was there. Garcia, Reid, Morgan, Hotch, and even Emily Prentiss. The only person who wasn't there was Maddie's father. At the ripe age of twenty-seven, JJ was single and afraid she was running out of time for babies. So she went to the sperm bank and was artifically insemenated. She knew they team would disown her, so the only person she told was Garcia.

JJ closed the book when she heard the door creak open. "Maddie, what's wrong?" JJ asked, setting the book aside. Maddie sniffed as she climbed up onto the bed. "It's too loud." Maddie explained. "My ears hurt. I can't sleep." JJ sighed as she wrapped her arms around Maddie. "Well, I guess you can sleep with me tonight." JJ said, pulling the covers down on the left side of the bed. "But tomorrow you've got to sleep in your own bedroom. I don't want you to get used to sleeping in here."


	2. Getting The Job

The 16th precinct of Manhatten was smaller than the floor of the BAU, but JJ didn't mind. All she wanted to do was to have a good paying job that would support both her and Maddie. "Jennifer Jareau." Don Cragen said, holding out a hand for JJ to shake. "Agent Hotchner said you would put up to be a good detective." JJ smiled. "Well, I usually work in the media department, but anything that pays…I'll take." JJ replied. " I've got a five year-old daughter, so anything helps." Don nodded. "You'll be on desk duty for a couple of weeks." Don said. JJ nodded. "That's fine." JJ said. "I'm not really into any detective work right now." Don went on to explain to her about the work. "You hours will be from eight to five." Don explained. "Don't worry, you'll have time to spend with your daughter. And I see she's taking a liking to detective's Stabler and Benson."

Maddie was sitting on Detective Elliot Stabler's desk. She was trying to draw a picture as far as JJ could tell. "What are you drawing there?" Elliot asked, pointing at the picture. "Is that supposed to be your house?" Maddie shook her head, then nodded. "Well, it's our apartment building we live in." Maddie explained. JJ smiled as she listened in on the conversation. She knew it was going to be hard on Maddie to adjust in a new place, but she didn't think it would be too easy. Elliot looked like a good person. And he looked like he was a good father. JJ shook the idea out of her head. "Mommy." Maddie said, running over to JJ and pulling on her sleeve. "You've got to meet Elliot and Olivia, they're really cool." JJ laughed as she let Maddie drag her over to the desk. "You've got a cute little girl there." Olivia Benson said. JJ nodded. "I appreciate it." JJ said. "Maddie, are you ready? I think it's time to go home." Olivia crossed her arms. "JJ, right?" Olivia asked. "Yeah." JJ replied. "Anytime you need a baby sitter, I'm free. Except for when I'm working." Olivia said.

I need feedback! Criticize me or something.


	3. Maddie's Illness

JJ wiped a tear away as she sat beside the bed, holding Maddie's hand. It was pneumonia, and Maddie wasn't that good at being healthy all the time. Sure, she ate all the right things but she would always end up getting the bad part of the deal. JJ's head shot up as she heard the door open, then close.

"Hey." Olivia said quietly as she walked over to the bed. "How's she doing."

"A little better than this morning." JJ replied, smiling down at her daughter. "Give or take Dr. Burke still says that she'll probably have to stay in here for two weeks. I really don't know if she'll be able to last that long in here though."

"Oh, she'll be just fine." Olivia said. "Maddie's a fighter. Don wanted me to tell you that he's letting you off for a couple of days, that way you can stay here with Maddie, and at least try to help her get better. Do you have any family coming up?"

JJ sighed.

"No." JJ said. "Well, all of my family is either in Pennsylvania and Quantico. And my family down in Quantico is always working."

"I'm sure if you gave them a call, they'd come up here." Olivia replied. "Here, use my cell phone. I have free weekends."

Olivia took her cell phone out of her pocket, then handed it to JJ. JJ started to dial a number on the cell phone.

"Garcia." JJ said. "Hey, it's JJ. Are you and the team busy? Well, I was just wondering if you guys weren't off on a big case if you all could come up here to Manhatten for a couple of days. Maddie's in the hospital with pneumonia and she needs close family."

After Garcia gave her the ok, JJ handed the phone back to Olivia.

"She said that they would come right away." JJ said. "They're taking the jet. I used to love riding in that thing."

"I'm sure you miss it." Olivia said with a nod. "Well, I better go. Oh, and before I forget."

Olivia handed JJ a green frog with purple polka dots on it.

"This is for Maddie." Olivia said. "I knew how much she loves frogs, so I couldn't think of anything better to get her as a get well gift."

"Thanks Liv." JJ said, patting Olivia's hand. "I don't know what we'd do without you. "

Hours passed as JJ watched her little girl sleep. She looked like an angel as she hugged the frog and held tightly to the cover. The tiny IV pinched her hand. Maddie slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at JJ, reaching for her.

"Mommy." Maddie whispered. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital baby." JJ said, leaning over the bed trying to get closer to Maddie. "You're sick. But you're going to be fine now."

"But I don't want to be sick." Maddie cried. "I want to get better so I can hang out with Elliot, Olivia, Munch, and Fin. They'll miss me."

"Oh yes, they all miss you." JJ laughed. "But you've got to focus on getting better. And guess who's coming."

"Who?" Maddie asked.

"Everybody from Quantico." JJ exclaimed. "Uncle Spencer is bringing you your favorite book."

"Pride and Prejudice." Maddie squealed.

After a few minutes of not talking, Maddie soon became sad once again.

"Mommy, will you sleep with me?" Maddie asked, pulling down the covers.

"Of course." JJ said, climbing into the bed. "But you better watch out, I have a hard time not squishing people."

It only took the BAU team 4 hours to get to Manhatten at Mercy Hospital, but they made it just when Maddie was about to eat dinner.

"Hey peaches." Penelope Garcia said as she ran into the room. "Oh, how's she feeling?"

"She's feeling a little better." JJ replied. "Where's the rest of the guys? Don't tell me they had to stop for a coffee break."

"Actually I left them behind at the gift shop." Garcia explained. "I couldn't decide which teddy bear to get my little princess here, so I just let Derek, Emily, and Rossi pick em' out."

"I'm glad you came." JJ said, standing up and hugging Garcia. "This move has been really hard on her. Almost every night she wakes up wanting her Uncle Derek or Uncle Spencer."

"What, no Aunt Penelope?" Garcia asked, holding her hand over her heart.

"Of course she asks for you." JJ explained. "But I've told her that she needs to get used to Manhatten. It's her new home now."


	4. Trouble with Maddie

⌠The law is reasoned free from passion■ - Aristotle

It was simple, working in Manhatten. At least that▓s what JJ thought. Every time she thought she would get the hang of this, she would always think about Reid. Was he really her one true love. Well, of course he was there when Maddie was born, but was he really the one for her. Guinness Dr. Spencer Reid, the one who she was split up from when Tobias Hinkle was the Un-Sub. Her passion was clear for Reid, and she could feel the love inside of him whenever they got close. But it never was close. Something always happened between them to make the mad passion go away. Just one kiss, and they would▓ve been together forever, but it never happened.  
Besides, JJ had tried to move on with her life in the man department. Det. Elliott Stabler, the hot sexy man who knows how to make a depressed woman smile. JJ wanted him so badly, but she knew she couldn▓t have him. Olivia Benson had already made that clear with the looks that she gave JJ. All she wanted was a father for Maddie, but she couldn▓t even have that.  
JJ sighed once again as she waded up the piece of notebook paper, and threw it into the trash can beside of her desk.

⌠I hate filling out these case reports.■ JJ said, turning over to Det. John Munch. ⌠That▓s all I ever did back at the BAU.■

John kept his laughing to himself as he handed JJ a cup of coffee.

⌠Soon enough you▓ll be investigating cases with us, and everything will be fine.■ John explained. ⌠And tell me if you need any help. I▓m the pro of case reports.■

JJ smiled at John, then looked back down at the files on her desk.

Both JJ and John looked up as Cragen walked in. He looked tired, and he was wearing his actual cop uniform.

⌠JJ, Munch.■ Cragen said, walking up to the two desks. ⌠I need both of you to go ask some questions to Katie Marshall. Olivia and Elliot are both out on a case, and you two are the only ones left.■

Setting: Interrogation Room.

JJ smiled at Katie Marshall as she sat down in a chair.

⌠Hi Katie, my name▓s JJ.■ JJ explained to the eight year - old. ⌠And this is John Munch. We just want to ask you a few questions, is that ok?■

Katie nodded. She was coloring on a piece of printer paper.

⌠Sweetie, were you in the room when your Mommy was getting hurt?■ JJ asked.

⌠Yes, but I was in the bed.■ Katie said. ⌠I was still sleeping, but then Daddy woke me up.■

⌠Did your daddy hurt your mommy?■ JJ asked.

Katie nodded.

⌠He had a knife in his hand, and blood all over his coat.■ Katie replied. ⌠He scared me. I had to run.■

JJ nodded as she placed her hand on Katie▓s, trying to soothe the little girl.

⌠You did the right thing.■ JJ said. ⌠But do you know where your Daddy was going? Was he going back home?■ ⌠He lives at a apartment in Brooklyn.■ Katie explained. ⌠That▓s the only place he takes me. Can I see my mommy now?■

JJ looked up at John, they both glanced at each other not knowing how to tell the little girl that her mommy had died. Cases like these were hard for JJ. At times she▓s afraid that one day Maddie will be in the same position as some of those kids her age are

Setting: JJ▓s apartment.

It was five thirty pm, and Maddie still wasn▓t home. It seemed like ever since they had moved to Manhatten, Maddie was always either sick or getting hurt. First it was pneumonia, then it was her breaking her arm. Now the bus was two hours late. How could the bus be two hours late.

JJ bushed her hair back out of her face, then stood up. She had been sitting out on the front steps of the apartment building for two whole hours, waiting for Maddie to get off the bus.

⌠JJ!■ Fin yelled as he ran towards her. ⌠JJ! I▓ve been trying to call your cell for ten minutes.■

⌠Sorry, I didn▓t have any service.■ JJ explained. ⌠What▓s wrong?■

⌠JJ, it▓s Maddie.■ Fin explained. ⌠The school bus, that serial killer, he was on Maddie▓s bus. He▓s the bus driver. And he▓s holding all of the kids hostage.■ 


End file.
